


morning rain

by cata_cate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), ashelix - Freeform, felix is just a pine tree at this point, i guess implied sylvain x mercedes??, lots of fluff, mentions of golden deer and black eagles students, no beta we die like Glenn, title will make sense at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cata_cate/pseuds/cata_cate
Summary: Felix has not gotten over his feelings from the school days
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	morning rain

**Author's Note:**

> // Wow I started to make Ashelix content and not just consume it!

The moon was bright, shedding enough light to be a midnight lantern with its pale glow. The thin wall of the tent did not shield anyone from the bright light, not that anyone was getting much sleep anyways as past and future battles plagued their minds. The tents were small and had to be shared, and by the Goddess Felix almost wished he was being put with Sylvain instead. He did not have time to sleep, adrenaline was constantly flowing through him as the slightest movement or noise would have him reaching for the small dagger he kept at his side. He opened his eyes for a moment as there was a shift next to him, a slow and groggy shift, a soft mumble then silence. Felix’s eyes didn't close, the small flap of the tent was ajar which let in the slim pure glow of the moon, illuminating the soft, pale skin and ashen hair of the man that had the swordsman's heart twisted in knots of confusion.

_Ashe._

Even just thinking his name, Felix sucked in a tight breath as the bright smile and soft laugh of his companion sprung into his mind. He gripped the coarse blanket tightly, he felt as if he might explode at any moment from built up tension as more and more of Ashe entered his mind. His love of grand tales, his work in the garden, the utter determination to become a knight to prove himself as his nimble fingers strung back the arrows at the training grounds and oh how Felix wished those fingers could be intertwined with his own or possibly have a ring…

_**NO NO NO. Snap out of it.** _

They were at war, this was no time to think about such ridiculous things, this was no time to think of such foolish fantasies. Felix mentally scolded himself as a small blush crossed his cheeks, though his pining wasn't new to him. During the time at the Officers academy and even the five years they were all split apart. Ashe was at the center of his mind, his voice ringing through his mind as he recalled the boy gushing over tales that made Felix scowl but smile on the inside at being told he was just like the knight in the story. From then on he did not mind being given books to read, sure he never admitted to enjoying them but he would stay up til the sun had almost risen to read them even though half the time his mind went to Ashe.

“Ashe…” he whispered softly, the delicate name leaving his pale lips quietly.

“ hmm? “ Fuck. Felix froze as his brown eyes glanced down only to be met with the soft green eyes that reminded him of mint. “ oh… Felix why are you awake you need to rest”. His voice was soft but had that groggy roughness to it, most certainly a voice he wouldn't mind waking up to everyday. He wanted to hear his name on Ashe’s tongue all the time, to hear the sweet things he would say…

_“ Oh! Good job Felix “_   
_“ you know how handsome you look with your hair down Felix”_

_“ Felix, I love you”_

Oh how he wanted to say I love you back.

“ sleep is not important at the moment” Unlike Ashe his voice was dull and had a hint of annoyance to it. He looked away from his companion quickly, a bit of his hair falling in front of his eyes. “ go back to sleep Ashe.” he said firmly. There was silence, a heavy silence that was crushing them both as they stared at the other. Their eyes read everything, yet in the light of the moon, Ashe’s eyes shone softly and the both of them were not too observant on such things. War was no time to find poetics in ones eyes, to fall in love, to do anything of the sort. Felix could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as his mind drifted. Ashe’s eyes, they were kind, caring and filled with an optimism that could make anyone continue a battle with full motivation. There was something comfortable… domestic about him that made Felix at ease in the moment and with himself. He did not like to stay in one place for too long, he had to be travelling, wherever his sword took him and a war was perfect for that; but something still kept nagging at him, a small little voice telling him that there was more than just fighting in his blood.

“ I won’t go back to sleep until you at least lie down.” Ashe’s voice was soft; it had a small edge of demand to it that brought Felix back to reality. He glanced down for a moment before a sigh left him as he shifted to lay down. How in the hell could anyone find this comfortable? He pursed his lips for a moment, he could feel Ashe’s warmth which made him want to get up and leave but also wrap his arms around him, hold him close and safe, to never let go. That was a comforting thought, one which he would try his best to hold onto as his eyelids drooped. The warmth, the weariness, the soft sound of Ashe’s rhythmic breathing; it was inviting, drawing him in slowly into a shallow sleep.

________________________________________

Soft light poured into the small tent, a gentle waking up that Felix needed as he was the type to come to slowly, not even opening his eyes as he slowly came to. It most certainly did not take long for Felix to realize there was something a little off. He cracked an eye open slowly only for his heart to stop? Or did it start beating faster? He couldn't tell as his mind was screaming at him. _Fuck fuck fuck, why did this happen, why is this straight out of one of his damn romance novels?_

Ashe was still fast asleep, breathing softly as he curled into Felix, his face practically nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Amber eyes were fixed on just how peaceful he looked in that moment, no tears, no blood soaked hair nor dirt covered skin, just him. It took Felix a moment but as he shifted he realized he had his arm slung around Ashe. His cheeks burned with a blush that made him feel like he was on fire as his mind raced with thoughts. Was this a dream? No, of course not, they were just sharing a tent due to the fact they had to travel light and Ashe was just up against him for warmth, protection which was a natural human instinct and so of course he would be huddled against him as such.

Felix took in a shaky breath before trying as gently as possible to move himself while not waking the archer. He was able to sit up quietly without much trouble, looking down at his sleeping archer. He reached out for a moment, his fingers hovering away merely centimeters from the boys freckled face. Oh how he wished to brush the hair from his forehead, to gently hold him and to kiss every freckle on his faire skin. His hand recoiled as if he had burnt himself. No, No war is no time for such sappy bullshit. He huffed and quickly got up, strapping his swords to his hip, throwing on his fur lined cloak and leaving the tent quickly. He would go in later to wake Ashe up, for now he would walks the grounds of the camp and try to ignore the obnoxious smile spread across Sylvain’s face.

  
“ another night gone by and you still haven’t said anything?” Felix scowled at the redheads questioning, not saying anything but snorting in response. He did not have time for this nor Sylvain’s idiotic nonsense.

“ you know if you don’t say anything, your feelings will only simmer and well what if you or him were to fall in battle?” Once again Felix made a face, shaking his head a bit as he turned to his childhood friend.

“ do not say such things” he hissed which made Sylvain put his hands up in defense. He was wrong, Felix knew he wasn’t wrong but he couldn’t bear to think of it which made him even more angry. Ashe was making him go soft and it was beautiful and infuriating, and just about everyone knew it. Byleth had figured out Felix back during the academy days but they had been kind enough to keep it to themselves, everyone had just about figured it out one way or another except for Ashe and Felix did not know if it was a good or bad thing. As he was lost in thought he had not realized Sylvain had wandered off, probably to go annoy some of their other former classmates. Many of the Golden deer and Black eagle students had ended up joining the Blue lion house. Some of the students were nice editions, Raphael was a machine in battle, Ignatz’s sniping skills had been able to tear through enemies. Marianne, Flayn, Lysithea and Dorothea were most certainly welcomed as healing couldn’t all be left to Mercedes, and considering Lysithea made the death knight cower before her, Felix couldn’t complain. But what he could complain about was hearing that damn phrase “ I am Ferdinand von Aegir” as if Dorothea and Leonie had not already beaten him up enough about it. Its almost as if the professor knew a war was coming and tried to keep all of their students alive. War had brought them together, but it was still painful for many that they had to fight against their homelands and feelings had most certainly been repressed by the fact emotions were all over the place. It would be hard to confess to someone knowing they might die in battle the next day, then again telling them or not would remove the pain from watching them die.

Felix was silent again. If Ashe were to die, would it be more painful knowing he had never confessed or what if Ashe returned those feelings? Then what would he do? A sigh left his lips as he shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He did not need to have that added to the weight on his shoulders.

Ashe would be ok. He could protect himself, Felix knew that.

________________________________________

They had taken Enbarr, that’s the best Felix knew as her heard the triumphant cries of the soldiers around him. He closed his eyes with a sigh. It was over.  
The war was over.  
“ Felix!”

He opened his eyes slowly to see Ashe leaning over him, his freckled cheeks were accompanied by small gashes where he had been nicked by arrows or blades. He could make out tears spilling from his eyes as one landed on Felix making him scrunch his face a little. He was not surprised at the archers tears, it would be such a release of tension and emotion and for someone like Ashe… well this was a big moment. Not only had they won a war but Ashe had seen the many sides to knighthood. The blood, death, the execution of orders that would tear one’s heart to pieces. While Felix wanted Ashe to see the truth of what it meant to be a guard dog of the authority, he dearly wished to protect him, his dreams and what he believed. No matter how harsh he was to the silver haired archer, in his heart he wished to see him happy. Ashe was not weak, that was well known, but ever so often he would worry about seeing the excitement fade from Ashe’s eyes as he realized it was not all chivalry and saving damsels from beasts. For once Felix was torn, he wanted to protect Ashe from the dark world.

  
“oh goddess, you are looking… rough” Felix was torn from his thoughts as he turned his head to see Sylvain kneeling next to him, just as if not more roughed up than Ashe. Relief washed over him, erasing the concern he did not know he had. Sylvain was alive, his wounds were not anything Mercedes could not handle, she would take care of him.

  
“ I am fine” Felix knew he wasn’t though. As the last of the imperial soldiers were slain he had let his guard down for a moment, a moment too long. The spear that had been thrust into his side was a last minute effort by a dying soldier. Felix could not remember what had happened after that, he had stumbled around before falling to his knees, clutching his side as his blood soaked gloves became warm again, he had heard the victory cry that rang through the hall, he knew he was unlikely to make it out of Enbarr.

  
“ Mercedes? Where is she?” Sylvain said while Ashe shook his head, digging through one of his side pouches. A soft rumble of anxiety started to spread through Felix, though he couldn’t place were it had come from. Was he scared of dying? No, he never had been.

  
Or was he afraid of leaving those he loved behind?

  
“ the professor got badly hurt, both her and Flayn are working on them” he said quickly, pulling a spare roll of bandages and what seemed to be a herb of some sort? For healing? Sure Ashe knew his ways around plants but was this safe? They were still in the middle of a battlefield, anyone could be waiting to strike. But for once, Felix did not complain about his wounds being tended to, he just… did not have the energy for it.

  
He could feel nimble fingers starting to gently tear at where he has been injured, he opened his eyes again to see Sylvain helping Ashe rip the cloth before the archer began to mush up the herbs quickly.

  
“ This will hurt, but… it will save your life” Ashe whispered softly, looking Felix in the eye for a moment. “ holding Sylvain’s hand might help” he said as he prepared the bandages, causing the other boy to laugh a little.

  
“ you hear that Felix, you ge-“

  
“ shut up, I will be fine” He snapped quickly as causing the grin on Sylvain’s face to grow wider.

  
“ same old Felix” he said with a hum before Ashe smiled a little, glancing back down at Felix before glancing at Sylvain again. The two seemed to share a silent conversation which only made him curious on what was going on in their minds. They were two different people, from different backgrounds, why they even seemed to be polar opposites but…

  
Felix is ripped from his thoughts as the herbs were gently pushed against the wound, Goddess it hurt. A small whimper left his lips as he left some of them pushing into the open gash. He knew it was all for the best, he knew it was to stop the bleeding, but he felt his ears start to ring and his vision begin to fade. Sylvain’s muffled voice was heard, it sounded panicked but Ashe’s calm voice seemed to calm him down.

  
Ashe’s voice.

  
Soft, calm, caring. Even while they were at war it was like a soft song, a soft and beautiful song… lulling Felix to sleep.

________________________________________

It was quiet, peaceful. No more screams of horror, gurgles of blood, raspy prayers and childrens cries. Just peace. The soft rustle of the tree’s, a bird or two and a soft humming coming from somewhere. Felix did not want to open his eyes, the darkness was welcoming and warm, he could just rest a little longer, not have to worry about anything. His eyes betrayed him though as they slowly opened, adjusting to the dim light. As his eyes adjusted, he could see he was in the old tent he stayed with Ashe in, that immediate realization made him start a little.

  
_Ashe. Was he safe? Was he ok?_

  
He sat up. Grave mistake.

  
White hot pain shot through his side. His hand instinctively went to his side as he hissed in pain. Memories of his wound and what had happened flooded his mind. He and the others were most likely safe. Most likely.

  
“ Oh! You are awake!”  
Felix turned his head slowly, as to not hurt anymore of himself. He was met by soft, mint green eyes. A gentle, relieved smile spread across a freckled face. Felix was still as the tent flap behind Ashe closed and the male walked over to him, reaching out with his hand and pressing it to Felix’s forehead.

  
“ oh good, your fever has died down… Marianne was able to heal you a bit after you passed out but…” The archer paused, drawing his hand away from the others forehead. Felix closed his eyes for a moment, Ashe’s hand had been so warm, he could only imagine how it would fit in his own. Though Ashe’s next words drew him from his day dreams.

  
“ I was so worried Felix, you can not be so careless. We have lost so many people in this war and I did not want you to be one of them. I do not know why I am even saying it as we won, but just” He made a face, flailing his arms around while he struggled for words. Felix raised an eyebrow at that. For someone who read so many books he really did seem to be having a lot of trouble with finding the words he wanted to use.

  
“ I did not die, there is no reason to scold me” He said bluntly, adverting his gaze as Ashe pursed his lips for a moment before sighing, the tension in his shoulders seeming to relax. There was a calm silence before Ashe moved to brag something from his bag.

  
“ well you woke up just as the sun was setting, but I guess you must be hungry and such” A soft hum left the silver haired boys lips as he pulled outa new candle for the small candlestick in the corner of the tent. After quickly lighting the candle he stood back up, not minding the fact that Felix was watching his every move. Next thing the swordsman knew a water skin and a small offering of dried meat were being offered to him.

  
“ Please, you need to have a little something” Ashe’s voice was soft, almost a little pleading. Felix was reluctant, he did not want to rely on others and who knows how hungry Ashe himself might be, even with the loud growl coming from his stomach. He paused. Maybe it was a good idea. Felix took the ‘meal’, realizing how dry his throat felt. One minute he had a handful of dried meat and a full water skin, the next it was all gone.

  
His brown eyes met the mint green ones across from him for a moment. He was quiet before he realized the fresh scar that lined Ashe’s cheek. A small jolt of anger flew through him at that, though the soldier responsible was most likely dead, it made his blood boil but at the same time he wanted to hold Ashe’s face in his hands and kiss every scar that had ever lined his body, to tell him how beautiful he was. Without realizing it Felix had reached his hand out, brushing his cold fingers gently across the line on the others cheek.Ashe’s eyes widened for a moment before closing them and he relaxing again, leaning into the others touch with a small smile that made Felix’s heart melt on the spot as his full hand cupped his cheek gently, brushing his thumb over it gently. Ashe’s eyes opened again, the small smile growing a little.

  
“ Felix…”

  
“ Ashe.” He mumbled the name softly as the other leaned in a bit, but Felix didn’t want to let go of his cheek.  
It just feels right.

  
“ I wanted to tell you before… but, now the war is over and…” Ashe paused for a moment, swallowing a little. Felix could feel the nervousness radiating from him, just that alone told him what was about to happen but he wanted to hear him say it. He wanted that validation.

  
“ Felix, I… well… you see-“ He just wouldn’t say it, Felix’s eye twitched in slight annoyance at this.

  
“ Well? Just spit it out then” he said, his tone a lot harsher than it probably should have been considering the circumstances. A small squeak left Ashe at that as he blushed furiously, stumbling over his words. Felix raised an eyebrow in slight amusement at the sight. He was darn cute, even if he did not want to admit it, he felt himself coming undone slowly.

  
Ashe grabbed Felix’s hand from his cheek quickly before he could protest.

  
“ Felix I… I really admire you and always have and I did not wish to say anything due to the state of the war a-“

  
He had enough. Felix decided he had enough of this. Ashe’s words were silenced quickly as he was pulled in to a hurried yet soft kiss. Felix just did not care anymore, he had survived a war, he had survived five long years of a school boy crush that had gone for too long. Though one of his hands was being held by Ashe, the other hand reached to his other cheek to pull him in closer. Time seemed to slow as Ashe gave his hands a gentle squeeze and melted into the kiss. His lips were soft, warm and had the slightest taste of wildberries, his entire form was more beautiful than anything else and Felix couldn’t believe he was able to savor it, to savor his affection and to shower him in the attention he deserves. Felix pulled away gently, resting their foreheads together as he closed his eyes. They had been through so much, so much pain, so much suffering, so much destruction across the land. But they had each other.

  
“ I love you Felix”

  
The swordsman felt his hear leap into his throat at that. He opened his eyes for a second to see Ashe scooting forward to where he was practically sitting in his lap. Reaching a pale hand up to touch his cheek, his fingers were light, soft making Felix hum as he snaked an arm around the others waist gently. No words needed to be said. Actions spoke louder than words and that was something Felix thought about as he went back in for another soft kiss.

________________________________________

The journey home had been hard but Felix had not thought much about it, every night they set up camp and he would fall asleep in Ashe’s arms, his heartbeat lulling him into a soft sleep. Since then he had returned to Fraldarius, silver haired squire by his side.

  
Felix awoke, he could hear the rain on the castle roof, a soft lulling sound along with the crackling of the fire that created a cozy atmosphere in the northern dukedom castle. Soft rain. Warm fire and… mint. Felix opened an eye to see Ashe snuggled into his chest, still fast asleep, his shoulders rising and falling at a calm tempo. They had been together for almost six months now and Felix felt whole for the first time in a long time, the thief had stolen his heart and had no intentions of giving it back, not that Felix wanted him to anyways.

  
Finally he could brush his fingers across his cheek, kiss every freckle on his face, mumble soft I love you’s and one day, one day he would get a ring on his finger. Felix smiled a little at the thought as he pressed a kiss to Ashe’s forehead, lazily wrapping an arm around him while pressing more kisses to his cheek, then jaw, then neck, kissing a few of the marks he had left on the others pale skin the night before. The affection cause his lover to stir before groaning and nuzzling further into the crook of his neck.

  
“ Good morning to you too” Felix mumbled while Ashe whined a little.

  
“ you are not usually so affectionate, what causes such morning occasions?” he yawned a little, moving away from his grumpy boyfriend, letting some silver hair fall in front of his eyes.

  
“ shut up I am not being affectionate” Felix huffed, a soft blush forming at his cheeks while Ashe laughed groggily, laying back down on him, gently moving some dark locks away from his face.

  
“ you dork… I love you”

  
“ … I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> // Thank you so much for reading! This is my first post on AO3 so I really hope you all liked it! While I consider myself a multishipper, Ashelix is a pair I absolutely adore! They deserved an A support. But anyways I hope to write more soon but if you wish you can follow my Instagram which is @ mocha.doodles I post my art there and have a few ashelix things :)  
> // Anyways stay happy and hydrated!  
> // Cheers!


End file.
